The Drama Zone: Nightmare at Shady Acres
The Drama Zone: Nightmare at Shady Acres is a shorter version of Mystery at Shady Acres that pays homage to The Twilight Zone. It reuses footage from the play and re-edits it for a new, spookier atmosphere. Film Details * Release Date: '''March 1, 2008 (DVD); October 24, 2012 (Re-Release) * '''Running Time: 18 min. * MPAA Rating: n/a * Director: '''Teresa Bermudez * '''Writer: Michelle R. Davis/ Teresa Bermudez * Producer: Paula Whitley Plot Summary WARNING: This section contains spoilers. If you do not want to find out what happens, skip to the next section. The film opens with Dan Soarling introducing the audience to The Drama Zone, as well as Shady Acres, a remote hotel in the New England countryside. Here, Miss Henrietta Clifford and her staff are busily preparing the hotel for the arrival of the Fairfaxs, a wealthy British couple. During this, Basil checks a mysterious man, Mr. X, into the hotel. Soon after, the Brighthams arrive to check in. As clean-up finishes around the hotel, Audrey Rochester shows up and checks into the hotel, only to be confronted by a sneezing Basil. As the flowers that caused Basil to sneeze are moved to the Fairfaxs' room, Edward and Blanche Fairfax arrive and are guided to their room. As Edward returns to the lobby talking to Henrietta, he runs into Audrey Rochester, who was once a lover of his. She states that he eventually left her because she didn't have any money, but she calls it all water under the bridge, as she shows that she has hooked up with another hotel guest, Stanley Larson. That night, Edward and Blanche return to the hotel from a night out in town, but Blanche rests on the lobby sofa for some rest. Greta Whyte brings some tea out to Blanche, who takes it and sips it. However, as the clock strikes eleven, Blanche dies from the poisoned tea. Soon, she is discovered both by Basil and Edward. Dan Soarling closes the film with how a place meant for solitude has become a place for despair. Production History In early 2008, work had just started for the DVD release of Mystery at Shady Acres, but there was one major problem: there weren't enough bonus features to accompany the film. All that was planned were a photo gallery and a trailer for the then-upcoming film Johnny Thunder and the Secret of Marco Polo. Something else needed to be added. At this time, the director of Mystery at Shady Acres, Teresa Bermudez, wanted to create a short re-edit of the first two scenes of the play as a play-off of The Twilight Zone. Using just footage from the play, as well as a new narrator character, the film was assembled using black-and-white filters with film grain added to enhance the effect. The film was finally released on March 1, 2008 as part of the DVD for Mystery at Shady Acres. It was upgraded and released again for online viewing on October 24, 2012. Audience Reception While it was mildly received in its DVD release, the film received no attention in its online release. Characters * Dan Soarling (Daniel Bermudez) * Edward Fairfax (Daniel Bermudez) * Blanche Fairfax (Felicia Nau) * Audrey Rochester (Gabriella Iacovetti) * Stanley Larson (Kyle Monroe) * Albert Brightham (Jeremy Babcock) * Ingrid Brightham (Rachel Ellis) * Mr. X (Adam Shefton) * Miss Henrietta Clifford (Sarah Haller) * Basil (Andrew Bermudez) * Greta Whyte (Esther Silvers) * Beth Morgan (Jessica Hawley) * Lavinia Crawford (Julianna Hollister) Credits * Teresa Bermudez - Director; Producer; Cameraman; Writer * Michelle R. Davis - Writer * Sarah Haller - Actor * Andrew Bermudez - Actor; Editor * Julianna Hollister - Actor * Esther Silvers - Actor * Jessica Hawley - Actor * Adam Shefton - Actor * Rachel Ellis - Actor * Jeremy Babcock - Actor * Kyle Monroe - Actor * Gabriella Iacovetti - Actor * Daniel Bermudez - Actor * Felicia Nau - Actor * Daniel O'Kelly - Assistant Director * Alex Shefton - Assistant Director * Al Bermudez - Cameraman; Set Construction * Paula Whitley - Stage Manager; Advisory * Curt Freeman - Set Construction * Judy Addeo - Chaperone Organizer * Sandi Lewis - Prop Manager * Georgia Walter - Catering; Clean-Up * Pat Babcock - Production Assistant * Linda Maddux - Budget Supervisor * Lisa Fidelibus - Make-Up and Hair Stylist * Joshua Maddux - Key Grip Trivia * According to the official canon, this film takes place in Dimension 525, the alternate dimension that also contains the events of DINO ATTACK: Saga of a Conflict and Com 50: Peril in Iran. The reason for this is that the events in this film directly contradict what happens in Mystery at Shady Acres. * In addition to only featuring the first two scenes of the play, these two scenes were also heavily cut down for this film. Because of that, Stew LaRoach does not appear in this film. * Dan Soarling is named after Rod Serling, the host of the TV series The Twilight Zone. Category:2008 Category:Movies Category:Live Action